


The Act of Pining

by hikari_yuma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaizumi is done with Oikawa, Kind of rushed, M/M, Oikawa being a romantic, Oisuga Week, Still in the university AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari_yuma/pseuds/hikari_yuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know what it's called, Trashkawa? It's called pining."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Act of Pining

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little more rushed than the others and I literally just wrote whatever I was thinking at the time, so it may be more than a little jumbled and OOC.  
> Hope you enjoy! (:  
> The prompt was pining, but I couldn't get myself into an angsty mood for it xD

Oikawa Tooru had a problem.

But the infuriating thing was, he didn't know what he was feeling. There was a dull ache in his chest, or an empty feeling, like if he had to miss out on volleyball for a few weeks. It wasn't a foreign feeling entirely, it was more that he couldn't put a name to the emotion and his behavior. He didn't think once that maybe it was because of a certain silver-haired young man. 

Sugawara Koushi was the main subject of his thoughts now. If he grinned at himself in the mirror (a daily routine), he thought of Suga beaming back at him. If he attempted to make hot chocolate, he thought of Suga's gently hands skimming over his own as the deliciously warm beverage was brewed. Suga smelt like sunshine and hot chocolate and croissants; warm, sweet, and of home. It was a homey, comforting scent that made him smile to think of it.

In all honestly, Tooru was a romanticist. He lived for romance novels and movies, walks along the beach at sunset, and bouquets of roses. He believed in love at first sight (because, after all, who could resist  _him?_ ) and, well, maybe that was the very cause of his current dilemma. He was sitting watching a volleyball game, but for once, he wasn't paying attention to  the players or how they moved. He thought of Suga, throwing a carefully-honed, well-practiced toss, and -

"Oi! Earth to Trashkawa!" Iwaizumi was waving his hands around in front of Oikawa's face. "Oi! Trash heap! There's someone at the door for you." At this, Oikawa's attention was immediately grabbed, and he got to his feet as hurriedly as he was able. At last! Maybe Suga had finally come to his dorm, to - "He doesn't know where we live, Trashkawa." In one short sentence, he'd burst Oikawa like a balloon and the former setter begun to deflate. "It's a cute girl. Says she wants to see you." But Oikawa merely waved one hand and retreated back to the couch.

"Tell her I'm not here right now."

"But -"

"I have no interest in cute girls, Iwa-chan!" Tooru began dramatically. 

"Yeah, 'cause you're a complete moron." 

And that, in itself, was that.

\---

However, a week later, Oikawa's mood had dropped. He didn't really want to do  _anything,_ he was lazier than usual, and he was having some serious doubts. Eventually, Iwaizumi whacked him over the head with a pillow and glowered at him.

"What's up with you?" His friend demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't know." Oikawa replied woefully. "I don't know what it's called. I just -"

"You know what's it called, Trashkawa?" Iwaizumi interrupted suddenly. "It's called  _pining._ I doubt it's even in your vocabulary." At this, Oikawa sat up and blinked.

"I know what it means, Iwa-chan." But he was confused at this. Him?  _Pining?_  His name and 'pining' didn't go together. Oikawa Tooru did not  _pine._ He didn't get nervous about having romantic feelings for another person - he was the one that everyone else got nervous about! And yet...he sighed and ran a hand through his tousled brown locks. And yet...maybe he  _was_  pining for Sugawara Koushi.

\---

Sugawara Koushi had a problem. 

There was a guy in one of his lectures that he liked.

Okay, no, that needed rephrasing. 

There was the extremely-attractive, popular Oikawa Tooru in  _several_ of his lectures that he had feelings for. 

Yes. That sounded much better and whole lot more accurate. 

"Oikawa," He beamed at his reflection, practicing for the eighteenth time in five minutes how he would greet Tooru properly. "It's nice to meet you - no. Hey, Oikawa." His brows drew together in though. "Hello, Oikawa-san. You're in a few of my classes and -" He gave up, running a hand through his hair. No. This would never work. Oikawa had everything, and wouldn't want anything to do with someone like him.

Besides, they'd only talked a few times before and he hardly expected Oikawa to remember him. He'd shown Oikawa how to make hot chocolate, sure, but that hardly counted as memorable. And he'd helped Oikawa study, too, but Suga was so plain and boring he hardly expected Tooru to remember him. It wasn't like Suga to go and get attached to people he didn't know so well, but Oikawa seemed to be the exception to the rule. He exhaled somewhat sadly, before going and grabbing his jacket, gloves, and scarf, and walking out of the door. 

Walking usually cleared his head, anyway. It  was what he usually did after a large block of studying, or a particularly large essay, or when he couldn't sleep. And besides, he liked to look at the stars and the moon. They were so bright...so beautiful...and once more, he found his thoughts being dragged back to Oikawa. Pining. To miss or long for something or someone. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was pining for the arrogant, good-looking, strangely incredibly-intelligent young man. Shaking his head, he tried another approach. He was pining. Maybe if he could just forget how Oikawa had made him smile and laugh, then maybe -

Oh no. But at the same time,  _hell yes._

Speaking of the Devil, Oikawa was leaning against a street lamp, the pale light streaming down on him and illuminating his lean, tall frame. Suga tried not to hurry over to him, merely watching Oikawa, yearning to break the silence of the night and call out to him, to alert him to his presence. 

_'To miss or to long for...'_

He struggled with an internal battle of whether to go over to Oikawa or whether to stay put and go back the way that he'd come. 

Watching Oikawa standing there, he threw caution to the winds and began striding over to the taller man. 

If he was going to pine for Tooru, the least he could do was talk to him.

\---

"Oikawa-san?"

It was his mind playing tricks on him. But he turned around anyway, and his breath caught in his throat. 

"Suga-chan?" He blinked, mentally congratulating himself on not letting his mouth drop in surprise.

"Y-yeah. Uh, hey. I'm Sugwara Koushi, I'm in a few of your classes -"

"I know who you are." Oikawa beamed at the other man. "Hey, want to go for a walk with me?"

Walks by moonlight were  _almost_ as romantic as sunset walks along the beach, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
